Another Lover in the Island of the Lonely
by CrazyasCresta
Summary: A story of Calypso. One of many she falls in love they both do but will this love be different? Read to find out. ONE SHOT


Random story about Calypso R&R

* * *

He had always craved adventure; perhaps sometimes a little too much of it. He was a thief and the best of the worst. Everywhere you looked was a wanted poster of him, he had charm and charisma at least that's what his family said. He always managed to get away from his crimes, he was always the one out looking for trouble. Only this time trouble came to him.

"You have to run" His mother demanded.

"No I cannot leave you" He pleaded.

"I have your father to look after me" She said. "But if you do not leave now they will kill you"

So with one final glance at his mother he ran to the public stables. The city's only form of transportation is horses, but nobody is quite rich enough to have their own. Once inside the stable he caught sight of his favourite horse, Diego. Diego is a pinto, mainly white but with patches of red. He's also the youngest horse in the barn. Outside of the barn chaos could be heard, they were looking for him and this is the closest they've ever gotten. He hauled himself onto Diego and began to jog Diego over to the barn doors. When suddenly the doors flung open, and standing in the doorway was the sergeant and all his men. With a click of his tongue Diego ploughed forward at a run, causing all the men to scatter.

Never in his life had he felt this free. Sure, he was on the run and in the middle of the desert but he didn't care. Just looking at the sand dunes everywhere and the clear blue sky gave him a sense of freedom the cluttered city never could. He had lost track of how long he had been wandering for and he could tell Diego was becoming tired. A few more steps later Diego collapsed and he tumbled off of him; without the energy to get up he stayed on the ground looking up at the glare of the sun. The burning in his throat was becoming unbearable and his head was pounding from the sun.

"Huh" He said. "I've survived years of stealing and running and somehow I'm taken down by exhaustion." A few minutes later he was completely unconscious.

He was woken up by cool, water being dripped onto his burnt face. He slowly, peeled his crusted eyes open and saw something he never expected. A girl, about his age was hovering above him with a flask dangling from her hands. She had brown hair that was braided off to the side and honey colored eyes and caramel skin. She gestured, impatiently for him to take the flask; he grabbed the flask and gulped the water down greedily.

"Easy there cowboy or you'll cough it back up" She said in a teasing voice. "I'm Mara by the way and you're Randy, I just led away twenty or so banditchasers away from you so you better be grateful"

"Banditchasers?" He asked.

"Ya those official looking guys who kill bandits"

"The king's guards?"

"Sure come on cowboy let's get you inside before you catch fire" She turned away from him and began to walk. He knew she expected him to follow so after standing up he looked over at Diego who clearly hadn't survived the heat. He then turned and jogged to catch up with Mara.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"My house, silly" She replied.

"Where?" He asked suspiciously.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" She snapped. "I mean have a little faith I just saved your life"

After that they didn't talk at all. Finally they arrived at a hut. The hut wasn't in shambles but it wasn't exactly not falling apart. Inside was a table and chairs and a couch on the far wall beside the couch was a curtain which most likely led to another room.

"I know it's not much but . . ." She said gesturing around the room.

"No it's great, definitely better than being on the run"

"Just because you're here doesn't mean you're not on the run"

They stayed at the hut, sometimes they would walk outside and sit by the river that ran behind the house. For some reason she never ran out of food and he could never figure out why. Everything was perfect and although he missed his old life he loved his new one. He also began to realise he was beginning to fall in love with Mara; she was everything he wasn't. She was kind, funny and absolutely wonderful, sure she had odd mood swings, but who doesn't?

One day when they were sitting by the river catching fish and laughing they heard hooves and gunshots. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes wide with fright.

"You have to run" She said standing up and pulling him up with her.

"No. I can't leave you"

"Please they won't hurt me I'm not the one they want"

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to"

"But I love you!" She looked at him with sad eyes.

"We will meet again" She promised. "And then I will say it back, now please run I wouldn't be able to watch you die"

Grabbing an emergency pack he had packed he began to run. "I will come back for you" He shouted. Then with one glance back he ran off.

"That's what they all say" She said, sadly. That was her curse a young man would be sent to her and she would fall in love with him. But that was the way it had always been, this was her imprisonment for the rest of eternity. No man ever came back though, because you can only visit Calypso's island once.

That was the love story he told his children, the story of his lost love Mara. Eventually he moved on but he never forgot about her. She smiled from her seat in the heavens because although she could never be with him again she loved that he was happy.


End file.
